Sykifi (character)
Details *Server:Bria *Race: Ithorian *Gender Female *Profession: **Original: Master Droid Engineer **Current: Master Armorsmith **Space: Alliance Starfighter Pilot (Novice) *Faction: Rebel Alliance http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rebel_Alliance *Creation: 1 ABY (January 2004) *Residence:Tython City,Corellia Biography In the Begining Sykifi as a young child learnt she was different from the Rest of the tythonians, in her curiosity she asked her parents who told her of their families past. It was to be believed that her ancestors lost their way whilst on a survey mission of the planets in the sector on Tython, whilst surveying tython it self a astroid belt came passing through and hit their main propulsion systems forcing them to land on the planet. After landing they noticed a community of people in the distance from where they landed being the curious species that they were they proceeded to communicate with the locals. The locals welcomed them into their community and there they stayed for many years until the last of the original ithorians had died and all that was left was their children who were now tythonians. The Big Move Sykifi whilst on Tython leanrt many trades from the locals and soon became a accomplished Droid Engineer and assisted all the locals with repairs and building of many droids, it was around this time she came across a local who needed an assistant in his production of armor so that the locals can hunt for food safely, seeing an opertunity Sykifi at once volenteered her services and learning all the tricks of the trade soon became an accomplished Armorsmith as well as a droid Engineer. Deciding that she actually preferred the art of making armor she took over from the old man an made all the armor they needed. There came a time when a group of Tythonians wanted to leave the planet and travel the system inorder to explore wot was out there this opertunity could not have been left to go by Sykifi's curiosity got the better of her and off she went with them traveling many systems before they finally settled on the planet of Corellia. After setting up the town they named after their homeworld Sykifi soon gathered with her friends from the trading community and started to work straight away in making armor and selling it to people from all over the galaxy. The Hermit It was whilst on a survey mission looking for resources to aid in her crafting that she happened to cross paths with a hermit on the planet of Dantooine, talking to him she soon realised he was a master Armorsmith and had designed his own Armor he told Sykifi if she could find him the resources he needed he would teach her his design. Once again sykifi could not resist this offer and immediately searched out the resources and return to the hermit who then as promised taught her his design up on completing his teaching he gave Sykifi a certificate to say she had passed his teaching and was legally allowed to craft RIS Armor thus she became a master Armorsmith in her own right and gained RIS certification. Category:Player characters